Dear Diary
by skittles42400
Summary: Ever wanted to know what the Anubis gang is really thinking? Read through their diaries to find out!
1. Nina

Dear Diary

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis bro, but... you know... I'm an obsessed fan.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Nina here! I'm really worried because Fabian is spending a _lot _of time with Joy. He should stop because... gosh darnit_—_I might _die _soon if we don't find that mask. Well, I guess all of our lives are at stake now, because Amber and Fabian had to go behind my back and reunite Sibuna... without me! Though I'm happy that we're all back together again, I don't want my friends to risk their lives for me... it's just too much to handle. This is more important than spending time with his old best friend. Though the way she acts around him, she looks like a lion stalking it's prey. I... I love Fabian. He means too much to me to lose. I swear, I am going to get that girl if its the last thing I do._

_Love,_

_Nina_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey, my fellow HoA fans! This is my first story, so criticism is welcome, but please don't hate. Review please :) Also, a big thank-you to my best friend, lyds22, who helped me write this story :)


	2. Patricia

Dear Diary

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, bro, but... you know... I'm an obsessed fan.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Hey its me Patricia! Eddie is so annoying, and he over-heard that I like him. But I played it cool by lying that it wasn't true. I think it might have been a little harsh though. Well I think that might be good so he will stop bugging me about it. But, I still feel bad for being so mean to him, though. He even lowered his force field, and was acting nicer towards me, but I just pushed him away. I... I like him, I really do. But I just can't work up the courage to tell him that. I know, me; Patricia Williamson, the girl who always has something to say can't say what she really wants to the guy she madly crushing on. Oh... love, people say it's one of the greatest feelings ever. Why does it hurt so bad then?_

_Love, a very confused,_

_Patricia_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks a billion to everyone who reviewed, added to alerts and favorites and... yeah! It means to much to me! And for that anonymous reviewer who didn't like the length of the first chapter; well, I'm sorry, but it's my story, and that's the length it's going to be. If you don't like it; don't read it.

Peace, love, read & review :)


	3. Amber

_**Dear Diary**_

_**Chapter three**_

**Disclaimer: I do****n't own House of Anubis, bro, but… you know… I'm an obsessed fan.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_Amber that's me! I hope I don't get too old because I still need to be beautiful. If I'm not than what am I? I could die if I grow to old. What then. I cant die… I-I just cant. I have to much that I haven't done… I haven't seen. We need to finish the next task… we are all at stake now. What are we going to do? With Fabian's memory gone what are we going to do? Nina is our last hope. Patricia los her voice, Alfie is just one big kid, I'm getting really old, Fabian doesn't have his memory, and I'm getting the taste of an old lady. If I go to school looking like an old lady I'm defiantly going to die. Of HUMILIATION! _

_See you later,_

_Amber _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thank you to all that reviewed. I loved them! I ****really hope u like this story its Amber this time really kind of funny at the end in my opinion.**


	4. Jerome

Dear Diary

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis bro... but... you know... I'm an obsessed fan.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_The Master of Pranks here [Jerome]! I'm so happy we won the tournament. We have put the gem in its rightful place. I'm also _so_ happy because Mara didn't get expelled. That was a good thing because I wouldn't have even gone to my dad in the first place. She is the love of my life. I never want Mick to come back now. She needs to be mine, if he comes back, he is in for a world of pranking. I'll make sure of that and I know Alfie will help me._

_See you later,_

_The J Meister_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this chapter! If you guys want in your reviews you can tell me who you want me to write about next! You guys rock!**

**skittles**


	5. Eddie

**Dear Diary**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, bro, but … you know … I'm an obsessed fan.**

_Dear diary,_

_Eddie here! That kiss with Patricia was magical! Of course Joy had to walk in so we didn't get to finish. But at least I got one. I hope there's more! Now she knows all my secrets. I hope her throat gets better. She better not get me sick. That would suck if we both were sick… oh who am I kidding that would be awesome then we wouldn't have to go to school and we could spend more time together. _

_Lover of Patricia,_

_Eddie _

_**A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter I thought it was really fun to write! Like I said in my last note tell me who you would like me to write about next. It can be any House of Anubis cast member.**_

_**Skittles **_


	6. Mara

**Dear Diary**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, bro, but… you know… I'm an obsessed fan.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_Mara here! I can't believe Mick has a new girlfriend! I never thought he would get over me so quickly. I know I didn't. Thank god for Jerome he is helping me show Mick that I can get over things quickly too. So I'm hoping that it works. Jerome is doing so good at the fake couple stuff its like he actually likes me. Mick will be so jealous he'll come crawling back for more of Mara. And if he doesn't I might actually date Jerome he has been so nice to me and I think I should repay him._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Mara_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter it was fun writing it!**_

_**see ya later,**_

_**Skittles **_


	7. Victor

**Dear diary**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, bro, but ... you know ... I'm an obsessed fan.**

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

It is I Victor. I will find that mask before those ignorant children. They have no way of finding all the reflectors before me. I am to smart for them. And besides they will never got my watch and they need that to do the constellation. I will definitely win this battle. And become truly immortal. Those brats will lose this time. I will live forever and there is nothing they will or can do! And with Vera on my side there is no way we can lose. Ahahahahahahahaha!

Wanting to be truly immortal,

Victor

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i hope you like this one! but it was hard with doing victor. tell me who you want next!**

**SKITTLES**


End file.
